1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel complex compound type oil soluble fungicide comprising a complex compound of quaternary ammonium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well known fact that some quaternary ammonium salts such as alkyl-substituted quaternary ammonium chloride have a strong sterilizing power in an aqueous solution. As a result, these quaternary ammonium salts are widely used as fungicides. However, the quaternary ammonium salts, though well soluble in water, are not suitable as fungicides to be used for oleophilic materials, because they are hardly soluble in such oleophilic materials as fat, hydrocarbon oil, high molecular compounds and the like.
Heretofore, it has been said that the quaternary ammonium salt type fungicide, which is a cation surface active agent, considerably loses its sterilizing power by the presence of an anion surface active agent and that its use together with soap and the like is not desirable.